diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 18/Plot
The episode opens with Yui in the dream world, gazing at the tree now filled with flowers. The petals of the flowers are floating down and a gentle smile appears on Yui's face as she stretches her arms out to admire the petals. The scene then changes to Yui's room in the Mukami mansion. She is aware that the Mukami's will be heading to school shortly, but her thoughts are interrupted when there is a knock on her door. Ruki appears at the doorway and he tells her to get ready. This surprises Yui and Ruki tosses her school uniform onto a nearby couch. She asks Ruki if it really is a good idea to go to school, but he just tells her to quickly get ready then leaves. As Yui finishes donning on her school uniform, she glances at her rosario on the small tray on her dressing table. She picks it up and clutches it tightly. At school, Yui is walking down the corridor with the Mukami's until they reach a cross-section. Kou tells Yui that they'll see her later and they leave, while Yui walks off in the opposite direction. It is not long before she bumps into Reiji, who tells her that they thought had she disappeared. Yui explains to Reiji that she had been taken away by the Mukami's, but he responds by saying that it least concerns him. Laito appears and he comments on how cruel she is to have left them for the Mukami's. Kanato shows up and he asks Yui why of all people did she choose the Mukami's who are not just vampires, but strangers as well. He says it makes him sick and Yui apologises. Laito changes the subject by telling Yui that someone has been searching for her this entire time. Kanato asks Laito if he's referring to Ayato and he says he's correct. Reiji sighs that Ayato didn't even come to school and Laito tells Yui that she is lucky that Ayato ditched. Just as Yui is about to ask how Ayato is, the three Sakamaki's have already disappeared. Elsewhere, Shu is sleeping on top of the stairs just as Yuma comes round the corner. He ascends the stairs and peers at Shu, telling him that he's in the way. This awakens Shu and Yuma orders him to move, but Shu tells him that if he wants to pass, then pass. Yuma gets irritated then steps over him and walks away. Meanwhile, Yui is walking down the hallway when she hears some chattering. Curious, she peers round the corner to find Kou being surrounded by his fangirls. Yui is amazed by how popular Kou is, but her thoughts are interrupted when someone grabs her hand. It's Subaru. This startles Yui and his eyes narrow as he orders her to come with him. Subaru drags Yui to the school roof and slams her against the fence. He asks Yui if this was what she wanted; did she choose to be with the Mukami's? Yui tries to find an answer, but words are unable to come out of her mouth and she falls silent. This irritates Subaru until another voice speaks up, asking Yui why she is not answering. Subaru turns around to find Kou behind them. Kou smirks and he asks Subaru if he wants Yui back. When Subaru doesn't say anything, Kou asks him if he is mad to have his 'snack' taken from him. He then says that Subaru must like Yui. Subaru angrily denies this, but Kou tells him that he isn't being honest as his artificial eye glows red. Kou suddenly embraces Yui from behind and he tells Subaru that if he really wants her, then all he has to do is to hurry up and take her from him. When Subaru doesn't make a move, Kou says that he'll take Yui then and he tells her that they're leaving. Kou takes Yui's hand and starts walking away, but Subaru suddenly grabs her arm and roughly yanks her back. He pulls down the left side of her school uniform and bites her neck. As Subaru sucks her blood, Kou watches, seemingly amused. He asks Subaru why he didn't do that from the start, but Subaru calls it a joke. He releases Yui, causing her to sink onto the ground and he walks away. After he is gone, Kou grabs Yui to examine the bite marks. With a smirk, he assures Yui that he'll disinfect her which he does by biting her in the exact same spot where Subaru bit her earlier on. Kou tells Yui that even though Subaru bit her, he will keep sucking her blood until she forgets about it. She tells him to stop and starts struggling, but Kou grabs her other hand and presses it to the ground. As Yui's consciousness slowly drifts away, Kou declares that he won't give her up to the Sakamaki's. The episode ends here. Category:Plot Category:Diabolik Lovers More Blood